Trick or Treat!
by Angel's Star
Summary: Trunks and Goten think they're finally old enough to go out on Halloween alone and they manage to convince their Moms to let them! What all will they see and how much trouble will get into? Read to find out!
1. Alone

A/N: Hi and welcome to my first Halloween fic! (every one cheers) Thank you. Now I'd like to thank the month of October for inspiring me to make this story. So if you want to thank somebody, thank the month you're livin' in now! (two men in white coats walk up to Angel's Star) NO! I'M NOT CRAZY, I TELL YA! I'M NOT! THE COOKIE IS! (points to cookie) (men in white coats shrug and take the cookie away) Yes. I'm hyper.

Disclaimer: Yep. I own (lawyers appear) Stephanie? (they disappear) And I don't own DB/Z/GT or Halloween.

Chapter 1

Alone

"Can we please go trick or treating by ourselves?"

"Puh-lease?"

Six year old Trunks and five year old Goten were down on their knees and were begging their moms to let them go out on Halloween alone. Needless to say, it wasn't going very well.

"Maybe we should just let them, Chichi," Bulma said. "I mean, their both half-Saiyan after all."

"I just want my little Goten to be safe," Chichi said.

"Is that why you wouldn't let Gohan go out alone on Halloween until he was fifteen?" Goten asked. "You made him dress as a pink bunny!"

Trunks broke out in laughter, but stopped when he saw Chichi go for her frying pan.

"C'mon," Bulma urged her friend. "It won't be bad and the boys will promise to be safe and not get into any trouble."

"Well, all right," she agreed. The boys started to cheer, but Chichi interrupted, "but you two have to be safe and not get into trouble. Promise me."

"We promise," the two boys said. For a moment, you could almost see an angel halo and wings on both the boys. But neither of the Moms knew their sons had their fingers crossed.

-------

It was almost Halloween night and Goten still hadn't figured out what to be. He had tried to be his long-lost Dad, but that made Gohan upset. He tried to be Chichi, but she got mad at him when she saw him using her make up. Then he tried to be Trunks, but Trunks wouldn't let him do that. So what else was there to be on Halloween? Nobody would let him be what he really wanted to be.

Another day passed for the poor half-Saiyan, but unfortunately for him, it was Halloween and he needed a costume badly. So, while he was eating his breakfast, a thought hit him.

"I'll be a bowl of cereal tonight!" He declared in front of Gohan and Chichi.

The two looked at each other for a second and then decided the boy had lost it. There was no way on earth he could find a bowl big enough to wear!

-------

Trunks stood outside his parent's bedroom. The shower was running, so that meant one of his parents was in there. But the boy was going to have to go in to get the finishing touch for his costume. So, the half-Saiyan gulped and slowly entered the bedroom.

He could hear humming coming from the bathroom, so it was probably Bulma. The boy froze when he heard the shower stop.

__

I'm so dead if I don't get outta here soon! The thought raced through his mind over and over.

Trunks looked around for a hiding place and ducked under the bed. After quite a few minutes of waiting, Bulma had left the bedroom. The boy jumped out from under the bed and made a dive for the bottle of gel sitting near the sink.

"Gotcha!" He smirked at the bottle. As he turned to walk away, he slipped on the wet floor. He squeezed the bottle of gel and it sprayed all over the floor, sink, mirror, and ceiling.

Trunks muttered something about the stupid wet floor as he got up. He looked at the mess he made and decided he was dead meat. But, with his sneaky mind, he decided to rub his head all in it and clean it all up.

-------

__

Ding-dong!

The doorbell rang and Bulma went to answer it.

"Hello-" she opened the door, but stopped when she saw Goten.

Sure enough, the boy was dressed as a bowl of cereal. He wore a real bowl with places cut out for his arms and legs and in the bowl was real cereal and real milk. Neither Chichi or Bulma were sure how Goten found such a big bowl.

"Oh... um... nice costume, Goten," Bulma said after recovering from the shock.

"Thanks," the boy smiled happily. "So where's Trunks?"

"He's finishing up his costume," the genius said. "I'll get him."

-------

__

It isn't coming off! Trunks thought as he tried his best to scrub the gel off of everything. His hair was full of it and wouldn't hold any more. The bad thing about it was that the bottle was full when it was splattered everywhere and Trunks' hair hadn't even gotten up half of it!

"Trunks!" Bulma called from down stairs. "Goten's here!"

"Oh, uh..." Trunks stuttered. "I'll be there in a minute!"

__

What about this mess?! He thought. _It won't come off!_

"Wait a second!" The boy said. "I'll just flood the bathroom and then the gel will _have_ to come off! They do this all the time on TV and never get into trouble!"

So with that, the boy plugged up the sink and the shower and turned them both on as high as they would go. Then he made a dash for the door and slammed it shut behind him. Feeling happy with a job well done, he smiled and ran down stairs.

-------

Goten sighed and tried to be patient as he waited for his friend. It had been five minutes since he and his Mom had got there and they were wasting valuable trick or treating time! He could see kids run by CC wearing odd and cool costumes. One of his favorite costumes a kid was wearing was a vampire costume.

As he was thinking how cool it would've been to be a vampire, he heard Trunks running down the stairs. He looked back to see a spiky haired kid running towards them. No way that could be Trunks. But it was.

The boy's hair was spiked up to look like Vegeta's and it looked like it had a ton of gel in it. He also wore navy spandex like Vegeta too. Trunks' hair had barely been combed, so it was spiked out every where. It was a very funny site for Goten.

Trunks froze in mid-step and stared at Goten. The boy was wearing a huge bowl with real milk and cereal in it. He was also dressed the color of his cereal. Pink and green. The most disturbing part of it all was that nobody knew how on earth Goten had found such a big bowl. Another thing was that he was wearing pink and green.

"Well, you two better get going," Chichi said. "Now remember, Goten. I'll be at our home if you need anything or if somebody starts picking on you."

"Chichi, I think they'll be fine," Bulma said as she almost burst out laughing. "They're both half-Saiyan, you know. And I think they can handle themselves if somebody starts picking on them."

Before Chichi could say another word, the two boys dashed out the front door of Capsule Corp in search of treats and hopefully tricks! But the big decision was what house to go to first.

"Where to, Trunks?" Goten asked as he watched a few older kids run by.

"Lets go to all those old lady's houses!" Trunks declared. "They all love little kids and will probably give us extra candy if you use those puppy dog eyes Gohan uses on your Mom all the time."

"Okie dokie!" The younger boy said as he followed his friend down the street.

-------

As the old lady of one house went back inside, two figures crawled out of the bushes.

"You know what to do if they don't give us candy, right?"

"No, what?"

"We tee-pee their house, stupid!"

"Oh yeah. Is that why you had me bring a bunch of toilet paper?"

"Duh!"

With out another word, the two crawled away from the bushes and ran up to the door. They got their bags ready and rang the doorbell. An old grumpy looking man answered the door.

"Where's the old lady?" The one dressed as cereal asked.

The other jabbed him with his elbow.

"Ouch..."

"Trick or treat!" The one with extremely messy hair said.

"Yeah!"

"We don't have any candy," the old man barked.

The boy with messy hair peered around the old man and spotted a bowl of candy full to the brim with lots of chocolate candy.

"No candy huh?"

"No, so go away!" With that, the old man slammed the door in their faces.

"Oh well." The one dressed as cereal said. "Lets just go to the next house. Trunks?"

"Goten..." the older boy said. "They weren't out of candy... They had tons of it all piled up into one small little bowl. And it was chocolate. Your favorite."

"Do we need to tee-pee their house?" Goten asked.

"Yup," Trunks said as he pulled some toilet paper out of Goten's costume. It was nicely wrapped in plastic so it wouldn't get wet.

-------

****

A/N: Happy early Halloween, guys! And happy (late) b-day, Hilary Duff! (too bad I missed updating on her b-day) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. So will Trunks and Goten get caught while pulling one of their pranks? What will happen next while their all alone out on Halloween? Review and find out!


	2. Meet the Vampire

A/N: Well, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews. I'm so happy! So, I hope you enjoy this chappy too. R&R

Disclaimer: DB/Z/GT? Sounds like.......... I don't own it.

Chapter 2.

Meet the Vampire

Trunks pulled out some of the toilet paper and began to unwrap it. Who knew they would get to prank somebody so early? His little trickster mind was racing.

"Uhh, Trunks?"

"What, Goten?" The boy snapped.

"I, uh, was just wondering if my Mom and brother would be mad at me for taking all of our toilet paper."

"Nah," Trunks said. "Why would they?"

-------

Chichi walked into the bathroom, but didn't see any toilet paper. She looked in the bathroom closet and under the sink, but there wasn't any to be found.

"GOTEN!!!!" She shouted.

-------

"Hm?" Goten looked up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Trunks looked over at his friend.

"Oh, nothing."

"Whatever. Now, you go around to the back of the house and I'll take the front, got it?"

"Yep!"

Goten picked up a few rolls of toilet paper and ran around back. He could see a few of Trunks' rolls already rolling off the roof, but this didn't seem nice. How would these people get it off their house and stuff?

__

I better go ask Trunks. The boy decided.

-------

Trunks was having the time of his life. He had heard of other poeple doing stuff like this on Halloween, but this was the first time he had ever done something like this! It was a blast!

"Hey, Trunks?"

"Ah!" The half-Saiyan jumped. "Oh, it's just you. I thought you were around back!"

"I was, but I was wondering how these people will get this off their house and everything," Goten said.

"Just think of this as a game, buddy," Trunks said as he tossed another roll. "Lots of people do this on Halloween, so it's just part of the big game."

"I like games," Goten smiled to himself. "Ok, Trunks, I'll go play the game with these people!"

With that he ran around back again and started tossing toilet paper onto the house and trees. The older of the two smirked and shook his head. It was a good thing he could trick Goten so easily.

-------

"Oh man," Goten said. "I ran out of toilet paper. Guess that's it, then!"

He started to walk away when he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder. But... last time he checked, he was the only one back there.... The boy slowly turned around and came face to face with a vampire!!

"Aaahh!!" Goten shouted.

"Chill out!" The vampire said.

"Huh? You can talk?" The half-Saiyan asked.

"Duh!"

"Oh.... My name's Goten, what's yours?"

"Ian. And I'm not really a vampire." (A/N: Think Ian from Hangman's Curse, although not Gothic yet. If you have any questions, email me)

"Cool costume, though," Goten said. "Wanna meet my friend?"

"Ok, and what are you s'possed to be?" Ian asked as he took of his vampire mask to get a better look at the huge bowl.

"I'm cereal!" The half-Saiyan smiled proudly.

"Uh-huh..." Ian said slowly.

"Yep! So c'mon and meet my friend!"

-------

The fun was over for Trunks because he got run away and he ran out of toilet paper. Now he just needed to get Goten so they could continue their night of tricks and treats. But the big question was: Where on earth was Goten now?! The boy looked around, but couldn't see anybody dressed as cereal. He sighed and then heard somebody call his name. He looked around again and saw Goten and a vampire walking towards him. Too bad he had seen a scary movie about vampires the night before.

"Vampire!!" He shouted and ran back a bit.

"Trunks, this is my new friend, Ian," Goten called. "He's not a vampire."

"That what you _want_ me to think!" Trunks said as he ducked behind a tree. Then he remembered that vampires were weak against silver. If he could only get this one to think his lavender hair was silver.

"Trunks?"

"Huh?" The boy looked up and saw Goten and the vampire peering around the tree.

"You're not scared of vampires, are you?" Goten had that _look_ in his eyes. It was that look that said: I'VE GOT DIRT ON YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Of course Trunks didn't want his friend to have dirt on him, so he said, "Of course not! Only babies are scared of vampires!"

"What about all those grown up women on TV?" Ian asked. "They're scared of them."

"Yeah," Goten said. "We can even take a look at this conveniently placed big screen TV."

"Where'd that come-" Trunks started.

"Shhh!" Goten put a finger to his lips. "It's starting!"

__

The woman screamed as she just realized the man she loved was a vampire. She ran from him and tripped on the steps that lead into the house. The vampire began floating in the air, then was smacked off screen by the hero of the movie.

"John!" The woman reached for him, but didn't even try to get up. That's so typical of TV women. They fall down, but never get up with out a guy's help. It's just pathetic! I mean- (Shut up!!)_ Sorry._

Anywho, the man started running in slow motion towards the woman and the vampire, who was knocked into some light fixture that the studio had paid big bucks for, was beginning to get up.

"Grab my hand, Martha!" John said, while still running in slow motion. Martha reached out her hand in slow motion.

After the vampire finished mouthing off at the director, he began to run in slow motion towards John and Martha. Martha finally grabbed John's hand after about five minutes of reaching at him (even though he was right in front of her) and stood up.

The vampire was three feet away when everybody started moving in normal motion. Of course, the vampire tripped all over his cape, but other then that, everything else was ok.

"Oh, John!" Martha said.

"Oh, Martha!"

"Oh, John!"

"Oh, Martha!"

"Oh-"

"Get on with it!" The director shouted from off screen.

"Oh, right," John said as he pulled out a cross. "Eat this, vampire head!"

"Noooooooooooo!" The vampire shouted as he began "melting". Actually, all he was doing was slowly lowering himself to the floor.

The camera looked back at John and Martha, but you could still see the vampire get up and walk off screen. The two looked into each other's eyes and realized they loved each other. So, their lips got closer and closer and closer untill they were almost touching-

Goten changed the channel. "Oooh! Spongebob!"

__

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Spongebob Squarepants!" You get the idea.

"We don't have time to watch TV, Goten," Trunks said. "C'mon! Their are lots of houses to get treats from!"

Goten turned off the TV and the trio headed off to another house.

-------

****

A/N: A very touching moment when Martha and John almost kiss and then Goten changes the channel. My little bro loved that part. Well, if you like those old black and white horror movies, sorry, but I had to pick on 'em a bit. Please don't flame me for it. Ok, what will happen next? What will the trio get into? Why am I asking you? Review to help me get the next chappy out. (PS. I don't own Spongebob either)


	3. iPods For Everyone!

A/N: Whoa...I'm soooo sorry for not updating lately, but I ran into an author's block that just won't leave! I'm trying to work through it, but **if you have any ideas for this fic, please let me know!** Thanx

Disclaimer: I'll never own DB/Z/GT and it's so sad...

Chapter 3  
iPods For Everyone!

Goten turned off the TV and the trio headed off to another house. His two friends had gotten a head start, so he had to run to catch up.

"Hey, wait up, guys!" Goten called as he ran to catch up. Milk and cereal sloshed around in his giant bowl as he tried catching up.

By the time he had caught up, about half a cup had sloshed out. Trunks and Ian snickered at the site of their friend running along like that.

"It wasn't funny!" Goten crossed his arms.

"Yeah," Trunks said, "it was."

As the three walked on, a small black animal walked up to the spilt milk and began sniffing it.

-------

After about five minutes of walking and watching kids run by with bucket loads of candy, Goten decided he needed candy.

"I need candy!" He stated.

"Every kid needs candy, Goten," Trunks said.

"No, I mean I _really_ need candy!" He said and little more persistent this time.

"Fine," Trunks gave in to his friend's wines. "We'll stop at that big house over there."

"Yay!" Goten shouted for all the world to hear.

The other two boys shook their heads.

The trio finally got there, knocked on the door, and chanted "Trick or treat!", all the man gave them were three small silver things the size of your wallet.

"What is it?" Ian asked as he looked it over.

"It looks like one if those things on TV..." Goten said thoughtfully.

"Oh! You mean the things with the big screen?" Trunks guessed.

"No, not those things...that's something else."

"It's not that? What about the one with the thingy on the back?"

"No, it has those things on the inside, or somethin'..."

"Is it-no, that's something else..."

Ian stared at the two as they continued trying to guess what it was.

"It goes in one of those things, right?" Goten asked.

"No, that's the smaller thing," Trunks corrected. "This is something else."

"It's bigger than the other thing."

"No, it's smaller."

"It does too go in that thingy or else why would that guy give us one!"

"To be nice, duh!"

"You guys, cut it out!" Ian held up a hand. "It's obviously something."

"He's got a point there," Goten said.

"OH! I'VE GOT IT!" Trunks shouted. "It's an iPod!"

Goten stared down at the silver thing in his hand. What on earth could he do with an iPod! (A/N: Oh! I wanna go there and get one!)

"Nah, it's an iPod Mini," Ian said. "The regular ones are bigger."

"Who cares!" Trunks said. "What am I s'possed to do with it?"

"I dunno," Goten said as he flipped it over in his hand. "Seems kind'a useless to me..."

"I guess we'll just haft'a throw it away, huh?" The older half-Saiyan suggested as they neared a trashcan.

"But I've bonded with it!" Goten cried.

"Fine," Ian said. "Trunks and I will throw ours away and you can burry yours."

That seemed to suit him so the two other boys threw their iPod Minis in the trash can (A/N: Mr. Trash-collector will be happy come tomorrow!). The trio walked along until they came upon a soft patch of soil.

"In the middle of the road?" Goten questioned.

Trunks and Ian looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who are you talking to!" Trunks asked while thinking what his Dad had said about Goten was true.

"Um...nobody?"

The older half-Saiyan rolled his eyes and the trio continued walking along. They somehow made a U-Turn and came upon the soft patch of soil that I was talking about. And no, it wasn't in the middle of the road.

"How'd we end up back here?" Ian asked.

"There's the soft patch of soil that the person wanted us to find!" Goten quickly dug a small hole and placed his iPod Mini in it. The two other boys looked at the younger boy like he was crazy. "And may you rest in peace."

Goten concluded the service with a quick song that broke the window of a nearby house and pushed the dirt back into a small mound.

Trunks was staring at him with wide eyes while Ian lay on the ground because he had passed out. The younger boy smiled at his half-Saiyan friend as Ian began to recover.

"I have some good news and I have some bad news..." Trunks stated as Ian sat up.

"What's the bad news?" Goten asked.

"You can't sing a lick," he said.

"Lemme guess the good news!" The younger half-Saiyan said quickly. "You just saved a bunch of money on your car insurance by switching to Gieco?" (A/N: Don't own Gieco)

"You've watched too much TV..." Ian said as he stood up. "So what's the good news, Trunks?"

"Well, at least some crazed fan girl in America isn't making us do all of this," he said with a sigh of relief. (A/N: That was close...)

"Where'd you come up with that one?" Goten asked.

"I have no clue. It's like some writer with nothing better to do is making me say all this."

"You guys are weird," Ian said. "I'm beginning to wonder why I started hanging out with you two in the first place."

"Because you had nothing better to do like the crazed fan girl in America who's probably not making us do and say all this?" Goten suggested.

"Sure. Let's go with that."

The group of three shrugged off the weird incident and began walking along in search of more candy for Goten.

-------

**A/N:** Ok, I'm sorry for the long wait, but like I said before, I've got a writer's block. But you can help!** If you have any ideas for pranks/things that would cause chaos, please let me know in your review! I promise to give credit to those who help me out.** Thanks and please review.


End file.
